Immortal Destiny
by stephanie85
Summary: In a time of peril the elves must place their hope in the hads of a stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Immortal Destiny

Summary: In the world of Middle Earth, centuries before the War Of The Ring, a dark plot was contrived in secret to destroy the First Born. The Elves existed in a world tainted with growing darkness, knowing that trouble brewed, and yet were unable to determine its origin. However, their luck was changed with the arrival of a strange visitor from distant lands.

Pairing: Haldir/OC

Rating: M- violence and sexuality

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's work, so don't sue me K?

Author's Note: Dear Reader- some of you may recognize this story while others are seeing it for the first time. It is one that I began with the best of intentions, but life got in the way and I was forced to abandon it. Years later, older and wiser, I've decided to bring it back, new and improved. I do hope you enjoy it.

Dedicated to my Beta, Emily

Prologue: Darkness has long held sway in Middle Earth. Through the ages it has tainted much that was once beautiful and blackened countless souls. Its evil influence reached beyond the borders of its world to exact a sinister plot against one of the few who held the power to see it destroyed. Yet for all its scheming and carefully wrought plans the quarry remained elusive.


	2. Chapter 2

The serenity of the forest was shattered on a still grey afternoon. The birds ceased their melodies, and the drone of insects could no longer be heard. The quiet rustlings of animals moving through the brush, in search of food or shelter, abruptly disappeared. The calm of the forest had vanished and in its place apprehension ruled. The woodland creatures stilled and stood waiting, watching. They could sense an approaching evil, an unknown danger.

Menacing cries broke through the air destroying the silence of the wood. They sliced through the stillness and left chaos in its place. All life took to flight crazed with fear and dread, desperate to be rid of the advancing evil.

Dark Hunters thundered through the brush, the ground beneath them groaning in protest and vegetation shrank back from their touch. They ran through the forest appearing as dark shadows, gaining speed as they advanced, searching out their quarry. They sniffed for its scent on the air like hounds. The Hunters raised their voices to howl and shriek in excitement as they caught the scent of their prey- it was close.

The sound of wicked triumph carried on the air as a noxious fume and poisoned the heart of their quarry with fear. Filled with dread, the gentle being sprang from its place of hiding and blindly ran through the forest. It raced swiftly through the trees trying desperately to distance itself from the pursuing menace.

The Hunters espied their prey as she bolted from her shelter. They turned their course to pursue the fleeing form. Having their prey now within their sights caused their fervor to increase, spurring them on. They reveled in the chase, relentlessly pursuing the unfortunate soul, knowing it was within their grasp.

The young woman knew not who pursued her, but she felt their malevolence crash over her in waves. Her fear held her prisoner within her shelter, unable to flee. She knelt, hidden among the brush, terrified and trembling. Her enemies drew closer and all movement in the forest stilled, replaced by an eerie silence. She tried desperately to still her shaking breath and slow her racing heart, needing to blend in with her surroundings.

Unearthly cries and shrieks reached her ears and struck fear into her heart. All around her the wood erupted into chaos- terrified creatures fleeing in all directions, desperate to escape. She felt the ground shake and groan as the evil beings approached. Her eyes grew wide and her gaze darted about trying, despite the mayhem, to find her pursuers' route of approach.

Once more the fell voices pierced the air- closer this time.

The paralyzing fear reached her next, surrounding her like a mist. It seeped through her skin and wrapped it's icy fist around her heart. Her limbs suddenly grew leaden and her mind sluggish. She knew the aim of this evil was to render her helpless and vulnerable, easy prey.

She fought to keep control of her mind and body. Yet she also knew that should she remain where she was the collective powers of the Hunters would defeat her. A shiver went down her spine as she came to realize her death at the hands of these creatures was certain to be long and agonizing. She knew she was running out of time as she heard the Hunters' steady approach through the brush.


End file.
